The goals of the Administrative Core are two-fold. First, Dr. Knipe, as Core Leader, will provide program leadership in coordinating the construction and characterization of recombinant HSV vectors with studies of the vectors in murine and rhesus systems, decisions on which recombinant vectors are tested in rhesus macaques, decisions on constructing recombinant vectors expressing HIV genes as candidates for clinical trials, and decisions on proposing recombinant vectors to NIAID for clinical trials. Second, Ms. Lisa Holik, as Program Administrator, will provide administrative support for program activities such as meetings, datasharing program, grants management, and shipping of materials. Program Leadership. Dr. Knipe will coordinate the two projects and two cores in the program efforts to design and test HSV recombinants expressing SIV and HIV proteins as AIDS vaccine vectors. Thus, the efforts in Project 1 to construct new vectors to increase expression in cell culture and to increase immunogenicity in mice will be coordinated with studies of immunogenicity and protection in rhesus macaques in Project 2. Dr. Knipe will lead monthly meetings with Drs. Kaur and Desrosiers to coordinate the projects and cores. Dr. Knipe will make decisions, in consultation with Drs. Kaur and Desrosiers, on which vectors are moved from murine studies to rhesus studies. Modified vectors that show 5-fold increases in gag-specific CD8+ T cell responses or env-specific antibody responses will be used to express SIV proteins and used for studies in rhesus macaques. Furthermore, Dr. Knipe will make decisions about which vectors are chosen for consideration for development and production for clinical trials. Administrative Support. The Administrative Core will arrange program meetings, prepare reports and manuscripts, prepare figures and Powerpoint presentations, order materials, handle correspondence, prepare budgets, assist in the accounting and reporting of costs and funds from the program grant, manage shipping of viruses, and conduct the data-sharing plan. The administrative support functions for the program will be performed by Ms. Lisa Holik, administrative assistant in the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics at Harvard Medical School.